This invention relates to a process for dehydrating gas, in particular, natural gas.
Conventional processes for the dehydration of natural gas involve absorption of water into a solvent, such as triethylene glycol. Regeneration of the solvent is achieved by distilling off the absorbed water which requires large amounts of energy. Also, an undesirable side effect of such processes is co-vaporization of aromatics (absorbed from the natural gas) with the water in the distillation step. It is therefore necessary to recover the aromatic compounds before discharging the water to the environment.